


All Talk When it Comes to Movies

by orphan_account



Series: Mayla Fic Reqs [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Pining, lola and maya trying to be cute gays but both failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What was happening between Vendredi 22:22 and Samedi 6:43, Maya and Lola talk and get to learn about each other. Maya and Lola can't get over each other, they're already in love.
Relationships: Maya Etienne/Lola Lecomte
Series: Mayla Fic Reqs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794535
Kudos: 64





	All Talk When it Comes to Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked: Omg what about something cute between vendredi 22:22 and samedi 6:43?? We need Mayla positivity and I want to know what they were talking about 😤 thanks in advance if you actually consider this lmao

When Maya offered her to stay a bit longer, it was an instant yes. To have the opportunity to learn about each other seemed to be on both Lola and Maya’s lists. It was Eliott on the other hand that had a suspicious grin on his face making Lola regret the yes. Not to mention, how hard it was to part ways with him without it looking like anything else.

It was nice though, to impress Maya’s friends that Lola was more or so acquainted with their idol _Otelli_. “Hey, Lola! What does Eliott do for fun?” Jo asked as she got her leg up and around her scooter. The other two, she’s going to have to brainstorm their names while they walk to wherever they’re going, start to talk in small voices.

Jo used her feet with the scooter as she strode beside all of them. Maya was attentive on how Lola stayed just a little bit back to follow the others. “We usually take the bus, but we’re going to a place nearby,” Maya whispered into Lola’s ear and wrapped her arm around her shoulders to help lead her.

Keep in mind, it turned out to be a thirty-minute walk.

So they kept rotating on Jo’s scooter (Jo obviously had a problem with it but they all ignored her rambles and protests). “Why can’t we just go back and forth with the scooter, wouldn’t that be quicker?”

“Oh no, you won’t! This scooter is freshly tagged by _the_ Otelli. I will not be allowing anyone to ride it back and forth. What if you wreck my trophy?” Jo was quick to object and Lola’s eyebrows raised up at that.

Maya smiled now that she saw the gears turning in Lola’s head, a very cute head she might add. “What are you thinking?” Maya questioned. Max made a loud squeal when he almost fell over on the scooter, Jo was quick to beat him up about it. Lola turned her head and now realized how close Maya was to Lola’s face. Maya simply noted the way Lola had glanced down at her lips and taken it as a victory when Lola peered away.

“Hey, Jo! If you let us use the scooter for transportation, I’ll make sure Otelli will give you your own private urbex session,” Lola answered Maya’s question indirectly. Maya wasn’t necessarily impressed with Otelli, or Eliott as Lola would say. What intrigued her about Eliott was that he knew Lola, that they’ve talked before, and her heart was pulling the possessive strings.

That seemed to not only catch Jo’s attention but the boys as well. Sekou was glaring at Jo, communicating with her to take the offer. “Fine, but I will be the driver,” Jo agreed but not the way any of them wanted her to.

“It’s quicker to just let two people on each time and let the one left be picked up by the last person,” Sekou said in a frustrated voice. Maya smiled even more, and Lola didn’t think it was possible and tightened her grip on Lola before taking her arm away.

“Lola and I can walk. You three get on the scooter and we’ll meet you there later.”

Maya was practically the leader of the crew, and Lola recently found out it was called “lamifex”. Maya was still an unknown figure no matter how much Lola could try and connect dots to the type of person she is. The three struggled to all get on it but in the end, the naturally slow vehicle started moving and was left out of sight within five minutes. “Are you sure about this?”

“Sure about what?” Maya looked confused, caught off guard of where Lola’s question had come from.

“Nevermind.”

A silly thing about Lola is something that Maya adores. Her constant uncertainty and Maya wants to pull that timid speech into her own arms and cherish it. “Okay, ah, you must be cold with just that jacket-”

“If you’re about to use the jacket tactic like in those cheesy and cliche movies, I’ll pass,” Lola laughed out with her lips tilted up in challenge.

“Go figure, you don’t like cheesy movies,” Maya said with a mouth wide open. Somebody needs to put Lola into a history book, there’s so much you can learn about her.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that people actually liked them!” Lola argued, her defense lacked the moment when Maya had to grab her to stop her from falling to the ground when Lola tripped on herself. The touch made Lola almost queasy, which never happens, not even with the people she has had sex with. Lola got Maya’s hands off of her hips and tried to compose herself. “Thanks,” her voice betrayed her, and Maya’s mouth widened to show her teeth.

“I like them.”

“I’m sorry?”

Maya returned beside Lola’s side as they walked down the path. “I like cheesy movies.” Lola searched for any joke in those words, but they sounded so genuine she had to trust it.

“Why?” Of course, Lola had to ask, who wouldn’t?

“I like that even when the main character feels lonely and depressed, there’s still love existent in their lives, and not even the villain of the story can deny it, love does exist. There’s a happy ending for everyone-”

“Life’s not fucking Disneyland-”

“Yeah, you’re right but it’s nice to have that hope. It’s nice to know there’s an in and an out.” Maya looked up at the stars, yet Lola was the one spacing out at how pretty Maya looked as the night got darker. She was glowing in the darkness, a star in the blank space of the sky. Maya was comforting, and Lola wanted to feel it. She didn’t know how she did it but she was able to lace her fingers with Maya’s.

The two didn’t say a word the rest of the walk. The silence between them was what they both wanted to absorb themselves in while feeling the warmth of each other's hands.

*

When they both got to the location, many questions ran into Lola’s head. But for Maya, there were only disappointed thoughts about Lola letting go of her hand when they got there. Lola’s eyebrows lowered down. This didn’t look like a place abandoned to be an urbex location. “Why are we here?”

“This is where we hang out. No security guards until eight or something like that.”

 _Or something like that?_ Lola chose to play it off cool but getting arrested still was not on her to-do list. Daphne would freak about it and tell her she was going to get hurt someday.

“It’s almost past midnight, what took you guys so long?” Max had suddenly asked them, Jo and Sekou were distracted with what music to play. Lola knew it was going to be a hard time with Max. She will just assume he’s like her, hates everyone and everything. Maya laughed and justified their reason for taking forever, okay, maybe she did not hate _everyone._

“I’m kind of tired-”

“We’re not going to bed if that’s what you are about to say,” Sekou said. Why was the entire bunch so sneaky and unexpecting?

"We usually just talk, hang out," Max included and for some reason, that felt like a cue for Jo to blast the music. Maya gestured Lola to follow her over to the stands of seats. Sékou was helping Max and Jo up, then the two helped him.

"They're just trying to impress you, I've bet they rehearsed that. The entrance is over here-"

Before Maya could finish, Lola was already climbing up the side. She swung her leg over the gate and successfully balanced onto one of the rows of benches. 

It was hot and Maya's heart may or may not have skipped a beat.

"You coming?" Lola asked with a smile and Maya lightly shook her head no. She's afraid either she'll mess up or that her heart won't be able to handle Lola staring at her while she does it.

Lola nods and is quickly stolen by Jo.

Jo's impersonating as a tour guide, hopefully, that's what she is doing, or maybe it's just who Jo is. Lola keeps trying to figure out what type of people Maya hangs out with, but they're all different. "If you really need to sleep, there's a little corner at the top that we hide blankets in, so you're free to use it. We mostly hang out in the J section. You wanna know why?"

Lola shrugged. "J looks like an upside-down candy cane?" The look on Jo's face was priceless. She was so easily tempered about the smallest things.

"No! Are you fucking kidding me? My name is Jo! My name starts with the letter J!" Jo was exasperated. That caught Max's attention and he gave Lola a shy smile, pulling Jo away from her. Sekou shot her an apologetic look and distracted Jo with a new song he found.

Maya finally got to them and looked as pretty as ever, no, as normal as ever. Actually, Lola's allowed to admire if a woman is attractive, so yes Maya is as pretty as ever. "It's surprisingly nice out. Usually, it's cold, we have blankets over in the corner-"

"I know. Jo told me and the reason why you guys hang out in the J section… her name starts with a J if you didn't know," Lola joked and Maya's laugh wasn't what Lola expected, but it sounded like an angel's song.

"Oh. you mean it doesn’t start with a G?" Maya teased and got her leg around a bench, Lola quickly mirroring her not wanting to get rid of their moment. _Their_ moment.

She smiles softly to herself and looks toward the three singing along to a rap song. Max was mumbling through it but Sekou and Jo sang their hearts out. "How'd you meet them?"

"Breakfast Club style," Maya answered and Lola looked at her confused. "You know, the movie everyone loves and has been iconic since the day of its release."

"You're stating it like that's a fact."

"It is a fact!" Maya exclaimed and scooted her body close to where her knees were touching Lola's, firing her entire body up.

"I have never watched that movie before. So therefore not everyone loves it."

"Yeah, but you're not everyone," Maya whispered and Lola examined the small sheepish smile on Maya's lips. 

"Am I a nobody then?"

"No, I didn't say that. I said you aren't everyone. You're special." Lola's cheeks were heating up from different sources that were all connected to Maya. "We've got to watch that someday."

"Then I'd become like everybody else, I thought I was special," Lola pouted jokingly, but it stabbed Maya in the heart how adorable she was.

"Special people deserve to watch special films."

The rest of the night until morning was filled with newly created inside jokes, unintentional flirting, stories about lamifex, stories about Daphne, and Lola's mind constantly in thought about Maya wanting to watch a movie with her because she was _special._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm welcoming any suggestions or tips about writing since I'm not the most advanced KLEJBFBFRU  
> Also, I don't know why but I feel like they talked about movies before they started talking about their private life so I wanted to write about it.


End file.
